Love and the Right Kind of Drugs
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: Aubrey accidentally takes more than her dose of new anxiety medicine and is feeling really loopy and cute and then all of a sudden wants to tackle Chloe's bones.


Love and the right kind of drugs.

Aubrey Posen was by no means a patient person. It was a trait that she was well aware of and tried her best to keep at bay. After the day she had, that was not going to happen. The day started off miserably, when Chloe had set their alarm for 8, an hour and a half later than usual, because she had given herself a much needed day off. Aubrey had been aware of Chloe's planned day off for months, but the memo had made its' way to the back of her mind as she continued to prepare for the biggest case in her early law career.

_ A sleepy Aubrey made her way to the left side of the bed, crawling in next to Chloe and spooning her. After today and the day she would face when she woke up, she couldn't think of anything better than cuddling up with her best friend and girlfriend. _

_ Chloe stirred when she felt the bed dip, and started to come to consciousness when she felt Aubrey's arm drape around her waist. Immediately regretting the decision, Chloe opened her eye to check the time. Groaning, when she saw 2:53 am in bright, red numbers, Chloe turned in Aubrey's arms, "Bree, what are you doing up so late? You have a huge case tomorrow."_

_ Aubrey just sighed and took a strand of Chloe's hair and started mindlessly twirling it between her middle and pointer fingers. "I know, I'm just nervous. I don't want to lose because I'm unprepared, so I re-read all of the depositions three times and my notes twice.. and I still-" Before Aubrey could finish her sentence, she was cut off by grumbling in her stomach._

_ Chloe instinctively pulled Aubrey into a hug and began rubbing her back, "Bree, you know all of the details to this case like the back of your hand. You've found at least three red flags in the plantiff's claims. You're going to win. You know it. I know it. And we both also know that going to court on a lack of sleep won't help you."_

_ Aubrey let out a sign and nodded into Chloe's shoulder, "I know. You're right. Thanks for that Chlo."_

_ Chloe smiled brightly at Aubrey before giving her a kiss, "Anytime babe, now let's go to sleep."_

_ "Hey Chlo?"_

_ "Yeah Bree?"_

_ "Will you be the big spoon tonight? I just really need to be held."_

_ "Of course."_

_Aubrey turned so her back was to Chloe and let out a relieved sigh as she felt Chloe's arm around her waist and the ginger's front come in contact with her back. After a few minutes of lying together, Chloe's hand made it's way to Aubrey's stomach and started to rub it soothingly. "How's your stomach?"_

_ "It's fine now, and I've never had a problem in court thus far, but it's always a concern. I have to say, that anxiety medication has helped me. Thanks for making me take them."_

_ "Of course. Now let's go to sleep."_

_ When Aubrey woke up, she was still in Chloe's arms and feeling content until she looked at the clock, it read 7:42. The blonde immediately jolted out of bed and ripped herself out of Chloe's grasp. She had just 33 minutes to get dressed and get to the courthouse to discuss everything with her client before the trial started. Luckily, Aubrey had numerous outfit choices ready in the case that something like this happened. _

_ The clock in Aubrey's car read 7:58 when she turned it on. A sigh of relief fell from her lips. "Seventeen minutes to make it to the courthouse."_

At 11:25 court was adjourned for an hour for lunch. Aubrey took a deep breath, taking the chance to steel her nerves for the first time all day. As the air made its' way from her lungs, a sudden uneasiness took over stomach. Aubrey had gained control over her stress vomiting since college, thanks to anxiety medication, bi-weekly therapy, and Chloe. Aubrey groaned and muttered, "Shit" as she realized that she forgot to take the medication this morning.

When Aubrey recomposed herself after her first incident in two years, she pulled out her phone and saw that she had two new messages from Chloe.

**8:55- Hey babe, sorry about the incident this morning. We should have talked about the alarm. I love you! Good luck today.**

**10:15- Just checked the cabinet and saw that you're out of happy pills. Want me to stop at the pharmacy for you to pick up a refill?**

Aubrey texted Chloe back saying that there was no harm, no foul with the alarm this morning. And that she would appreciate it if Chloe would refill the prescription for her. After lunch and working things out with Chloe, Aubrey felt ready to make her opening argument.

When court finally adjourned for the day at just before four, Aubrey was tired but felt good about the case and couldn't wait to go home and tell Chloe how well it went. As expected Chloe had texted Aubrey numerous times since the last time she checked her phone.

**12:02- Just placed the refill. They said it should be ready in an hour.**

**1:05- Ugh, the damn pill barista said I can't pick them up for you. Apparently they're different from what you've taken in the past and they have to talk to you about how to take them.**

**2:23- Text me back if you want something special for dinner or if you're fine with whatever.**

Aubrey rolled her eyes at the thought of having to make another stop on her way home, but knew the medication was a necessity, especially with the trial in session. Before driving to the pharmacy, Aubrey texted Chloe saying that she had a craving for In-N-Out Burger, put her phone in her briefcase and drove to the pharmacy.

When Aubrey got to the pharmacy she groaned when she saw the line, knowing that she would be there for at least 15 minutes waiting for the pharmacist to give her the pills. Sighing in defeat, Aubrey pulled out her phone and decided that now would be an ideal time to return the texts she had received throughout the day.

Finally after half an hour of waiting, the pharmacist called Aubrey's name. But at this point it didn't make much of a difference because her patience had worn thin and all Aubrey wanted was to be with Chloe. The pharmacist smiled brightly at Aubrey, "Hi Ms. Posen, I saw that your doctor has converted you to a new anxiety medication, so I couldn't let your friend pick it up for you because there are some differences that I have to go over with you in person."

Aubrey merely rolled her eyes at the non-sense explanation and let her mind wonder to how much stronger of an argument the prosecution had made than she had intended while merely watching the pharmacists lips move. When the young man finished, Aubrey mustered up a sarcastic smile, said thanks, and left pharmacy.

At 4:30, Aubrey finally pulled into her drive way and saw that Chloe's car was missing, signaling that the red head was still out running errands. Aubrey went into the house, kicked off her heels, dropped her briefcase at the door, and made her way to the bedroom to change into something more comfortable. Being Aubrey Posen, even choosing lounge clothes was an ordeal to make sure the outfit matched. After deciding on a short pair of mesh Barden basketball shorts and a Dartmouth law t-shirt, the blonde made her way to bathroom to put the new medication in its' assigned place on her shelf of the cabinet. Deciding on a policy of better late than never, Aubrey shook two of the white pills into her hand, tossed them in her mouth, and swallowed.

Realizing that she had some time to herself and it was still early, Aubrey decided to take the opportunity to catch up on Arrested Development while she waited for Chloe to get home. Mid-way through the second episode, Aubrey noticed that her vision was a little hazy and she felt more relaxed than normal after taking her medication. But being Aubrey Posen, the blonde chose to ignore it for the time being.

After another two episodes, the blonde heard the garage door opening and grinned from ear-to-ear, knowing that it Chloe was home. Aubrey burst out of bed and ran to the garage door to greet Chloe. When Chloe walked in the door, she was nearly knocked over by Aubrey who came barreling at her at full force, "Holy shit Bree, you almost knocked me over."

Aubrey wrapped Chloe in a big bear hug and explained, "I'm sorry Chlo, I just missed you and was so happy that you're finally home."

Chloe smiled suspiciously, but hugged Aubrey back, "I missed you too Bree. But it's only been 10 hours. That's not even that long normally."

"Ugh, I know but ever since I got home I've wanted you to come home so I can do this." Aubrey placed her hands on either side of Chloe's face and pulled her in for a kiss filled with passion and need. After a few minutes of kissing by the door to the garage, Aubrey started to pull Chloe towards the couch.

Chloe broke the kiss momentarily, "Mmmm, Bree, I still have everything in the car, including the dinner you requested."

"It can wait. We're busy," Aubrey declared as she started trailing kisses down Chloe's neck.

Chloe was never one to object to Aubrey initiating sex, and today would not be the day that she started. Aubrey continued to kiss her way down Chloe's neck and continued down her collarbone and chest until the red head's tank top got in the way. Aubrey pulled on the hem of the shirt and pulled it off in a single motion when Chloe put her arms above her head. Aubrey continued to kiss her way down Chloe's chest, between her breasts, down her stomach until she reached the hem of her jeans, which Aubrey made quick work of, before Chloe's panties followed suit.

Aubrey couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend's beautiful form before hooking her legs around her shoulders and taking a long lick through Chloe's folds from wet entrance to throbbing clit. The red head tossed her head back in pleasure while her hands shot to Aubrey's hair as the blonde worked her tongue inside Chloe as her fingers flicked the red head's clit.

"Ugh, faster and harder Bree. Fuck! I'm so close."

Aubrey did as she was told and within a minute Chloe came screaming the blonde's name. Aubrey helped Chloe ride out her orgasm and lapped up all of the red head's cum. When she was done, Aubrey came up and rested her head on Chloe's stomach and just watched the red head's chest move up and down while her breathing returned to normal. After she finally caught her breath, Chloe looked down at Aubrey, pulled her up and kissed her, allowing the red head to taste herself. Chloe eventually broke the kiss and whispered, "Your turn," While attempting to flip their position, but Aubrey wouldn't let her.

"Chlo, just now wasn't about sex and reciprocation. I wanted to make love and show appreciation to my future wife."

Chloe smirked and cocked her head, "Future wife? You've never called me that before."

Aubrey just rolled her eyes, "Well duh! Come on Chlo, where would I be without you? I'd still be a controlling mess, living alone, and probably without too many friends who would puke the second control was lost or times got stressful. I'm so incredibly lucky to have you, I'd be crazy to not marry you some day."

Chloe pulled Aubrey in for a passionate kiss that was unrushed and loving. When Oxygen became a necessity, Chloe broke their lips and said, "What do you say we bring the food in, pour a glass of wine and cuddle up and watch Silver Linings Playbook?"

"That all sounds great babe, but I can't have wine, I took my meds a couple of hours ago."

"Oh yeah, why wouldn't they let me pick it up for you?"

Aubrey just shrugged her shoulders, realizing that she spaced out when she realized that she hadn't been paying attention when the pharmacist was talking to her, "I'm not entirely sure, I just know that it's a new brand…"

"BREE! You really should be paying attention. The dosage could be different."

"Oh… whoops."

"How many did you take?"

"Two. Like usual."

"Was that how many you're supposed to take with this brand?"

A look of guilt crossed Aubrey's face when she realized that she didn't read the instructions. Chloe playfully rolled her eyes at her girlfriend and pulled Aubrey with her to the bathroom to read the medication's instructions. "See there Bree? You were only supposed to take one. The dosage for each pill is higher than the last brand you used. I guess that would explain how affectionate you were, so if you want to keep taking two, I wouldn't be opposed."

Aubrey gave Chloe a playful swat on the butt and pulled her in for another kiss and mumbled against Chloe's lips, "When I'm finished with you you're going to beg me to take double the dose," as she pushed Chloe down onto their bed, neither caring that their food was cold at this point.


End file.
